1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to wipe products and, more specifically, to a wipe for cleaning objects such as pacifiers, nipples, teething objects, and cups that a child places in his or her mouth.
2. Background of the Invention
Virtually all parents of small children have experienced the frustration of having a pacifier, bottle, or like object fall to the ground and become dirtyxe2x80x94making the object unsuitable to be placed in a child""s mouth, even though the child may be desperately in need of that object. In such instances, parents are often forced to choose between allowing the child to cry, allowing the child to place a dirty object in his or her mouth, wiping the object on an article of clothing (e.g., pant leg or shirt), xe2x80x9ccleaningxe2x80x9d the object in the parent""s mouth, or other unsatisfactory solutions. A parent may on occasion be tempted to use a diaper wipe for such a purpose, but chemicals present in such wipesxe2x80x94including fragrances, perfumes, alcohols, and oilsxe2x80x94make them unhealthy for such use or at least bad-tasting to the child.
A proper washing of the object in warm, soapy water can be effective; however, water is not always readily available to a parent in such situations. Thus, a parent travelling in a car, seated in a theater, or otherwise distant from a sink or water fountain may not be able to clean the object in this manner. Moreover, even where a water source is available, the running of water over the object alone may not suffice to remove dirt covering the objectxe2x80x94a wiping action of some kind may be necessary.
A need therefore existed for a portable wipe product to be used to clean objects that are placed in a child""s mouth. The wipe must not be harmful to the child, and moreover must not be foul- tasting to the child. Preferably, the wipe product should be flavored so as to provide an appealing scent and so as not to leave any actual taste on the objectxe2x80x94while not leaving an actual taste on the object that could lead an infant to develop a like or dislike to the wipe product. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable wipe product for use in cleaning objects to be placed in a child""s mouth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable wipe product for use in cleaning objects to be placed in a child""s mouth, which product will be harmless and non-offensive in taste.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a portable wipe product for use in cleaning objects to be placed in a child""s mouth which product is lightly flavored so as to provide a pleasant scent and neutral taste to a child when used on an object.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a wipe product for cleaning objects to be placed in a child""s mouth is disclosed. The wipe product comprises, in combination: a dispenser; a plurality of wipes located within the dispenser and adapted to be dispensed through an opening in the dispenser; wherein the plurality of wipes is treated with a composition comprising, in combination: water; one of an emulsifier and a surfactant; a moisture preserving agent; a chelator; a preservative; and an acidulant.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a wipe product for cleaning objects to be placed in a child""s mouth is disclosed. The wipe product comprises, in combination: a dispenser; a plurality of wipes located within the dispenser and adapted to be dispensed through an opening in the dispenser; wherein the plurality of wipes is treated with a composition comprising, in combination: water; wherein the water is purified using one of an ultraviolet, de-ionizing and reverse osmosis process; one of an emulsifier and a surfactant; wherein the one of an emulsifier and a surfactant is polysorbate 80; a moisture preserving agent; wherein the moisture preserving agent is glycerine; a chelator; wherein the chelator is sodium citrate; a preservative; and wherein the preservative is sodium benzoate; an acidulant; wherein the acidulant is citric acid.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a wipe product for cleaning objects to be placed in a child""s mouth is disclosed. The wipe product comprises, in combination: a dispenser; a plurality of wipes located within the dispenser and adapted to be dispensed through an opening in the dispenser; wherein the plurality of wipes is treated with a composition consisting of: water; wherein the water is purified using one of an ultraviolet and reverse osmosis process; one of an emulsifier and a surfactant; wherein the one of an emulsifier and a surfactant is polysorbate 80; a moisture preserving agent; wherein the moisture preserving agent is glycerine; a chelator; wherein the chelator is sodium citrate; a preservative; and wherein the preservative is sodium benzoate; an acidulant; wherein the acidulant is citric acid.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.